


A jug of wine. A loaf of bread.

by SteelBlaidd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cooking, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelBlaidd/pseuds/SteelBlaidd
Summary: As Adrien Agreste's bodyguard he got to see a lot of things happen in the young man's life.Good and Bad.Today was one of the really good ones.Tasty too.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Le Gorille | Adrien Agreste's Bodyguard, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Miraculous Fanworks Anniversary 2020





	A jug of wine. A loaf of bread.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sseagully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseagully/gifts).



> This was written for the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) First Anniversary.
> 
> Le Gorilla is the best. Thanks for the idea Gully.
> 
> The Tsurugis live here. [More Pictures](https://www.interiordesign.net/projects/16546-kengo-kuma-refreshes-exquisite-paris-residence-designed-by-kenzo-takada/)

Sometimes, Guillaume really hated his job.

The day his charge snuck away,  _ to go to school, _ was certainly one of the lowest points in his career as a bodyguard. This wasn't his first gig, of course. He had been working in private security for close to a decade now, after medical discharge from the French army. One bad day had left him with damaged vocal cords and a fear of flying, neither of which were good things to have as a soldier. On the other hand, people looking for a “gorilla” seemed to like that he couldn't speak. Based on several clients' behavior he figured that they assumed his inability to speak meant he was deaf and blind too.

Hear no evil, see no evil…

Most people didn't get up to evil. 

Embarrassing often, once or twice illegal, mostly just stupid. 

He had seen evil out in the desert, when people blinded by their goals were careless with the consequences of their actions on the weak and the vulnerable. 

Evil had always been loud and violent in his experience. Which is why it took so long to recognize the evil that was around him now. Doing  _ nothing _ didn’t look like hitting but it could break a spirit just as sure as any tourture of the body.

Guillaume had only joined Gabriel Agreste’s staff in the last months before Agreste’s wife disappeared. When things were already a mess. The Madame was already obviously ill and, of course, the  Monsieur  was distracted with the care of his wife and his business. That was why Guillaume had been hired, after all. To watch over the prince while the king and queen were busy, so it took awhile to realize that the kid’s isolation was not a new thing. 

After Madame Agreste's disappearance it was chaos for a couple of weeks, then everything stopped and the Boss retreated to his sanctum and everything settled.

It was another month before he realized the kid was not at all surprised by his fathers distance. Disappointed, but not surprised. Other than going to photo shoots and business or “educational” functions, that cavernous room was the boy’s entire world. 

The staff at the shoots loved him. The kid just glowed whenever anyone praised him, so it was hard not to. The kid seemed to enjoy the work, but there hardly ever seemed to be anyone his age involved. There were kids at the fencing practices and tournaments and the occasional Mandarin conversation group. But if Adrien knew anything more than the name of any of them Guillaume would eat one of Gabriel’s very tasteful, very expensive, hats. 

Bringing him back home that first day after he escaped  _ to go to school _ almost made him quit. But the boy needed someone in his corner, and he could... bend the rules, juuust a bit as he took him around. Like the time he took the kid and Mademoiselle Tsurugi off to play hooky at that boat on the Seine instead of going to fencing. Or not looking  _ tooo  _ hard when the kid and the girl and that other girl, the one from the bakery the kid was so sweet on (Marinette, per the gushing, always all the syllables), snuck off from the Mayor's train wreck of a 20th Anniversary party.

It was good to see the kid get out. He needed people like he needed air. 

This time they didn't even have to go sneaking around. The Boss seemed very keen that the kid get along with Mlle. Tsurugi, so it had become a lot easier to spring the kid from his cell if she requested his presence. Though why she wanted the kid to take her to the Bastille farmers’ market was beyond him. 

He had been given instructions to park around the corner from the market, at around 10 the next Sunday morning, and wait. So that is what they would do.

After they pulled up at the curb, opposite a Chinese Hot Pot place, it wasn't more than maybe two minutes before he saw the young lady herself, though it took a second look to recognize her. Her usual plaid skirt was topped with a Jagged Stone concert shirt that was at least a size too large and falling off one shoulder. Her usual piercing stare was covered by sunglasses and she was jabbering excitedly with Mlle. Marinette as they stepped out of what looked like a record store just down the way. They were followed by the guitarist with the teal hair from the band on the boat. 

Guillaume glanced up in the rear view mirror to see the kid settle his own hat and sunglasses on, before stepping onto the sidewalk. While he traded la bise with Mlle. Marinette and a fist bump with the tall guitarist from the boat band, Mlle. Tsurugi pointed a small remote control at the auto entrance next to the record shop and directed him to drive in as it opened. 

After parking, he followed the group of young people as they ambled down the street to the market. After a few meters, the musician dropped back to walk beside him while the two young ladies attached themselves to either of the kid's arms chattering about what they planned to purchase. 

He gave the young man beside him a long look up and down then nodded towards the trio in front of them and raised one eyebrow.

The boy gave him one of those totally false innocent looks, stuck his hands in his pockets and ambled after the other young people, whistling. Gillaume shook his head and followed close enough to be at hand far enough away not to crowd. At the corner he saw the kids greeting that Lahiffe boy that was always trying to find a way to get the kid out or bring a party in or some other wild idea, passing out hugs and bises with the sparkplug that ran the Ladyblog. 

They grabbed the kid and dragged him through the market. Marinette and the Ladybloger were showing them all sorts of things, from vegetables and fruits, to spices and fresh cheeses. They even picked up some bread, though the bakery girl was especially picky about that.

After they had loaded down the kid, Lahiffe and the musician with bags, they trooped back over to the car entrance and then down a wood paneled corridor with cobblestone floor to a beautiful Japanese styled garden. Across the courtyard was a well appointed four story house of a mixed European and Japanese style. He followed as the kids made their way to a huge kitchen. Guillaume found himself a chair out of the way as the bakery girl and the Ladybloger Marshaled their forces and swung into action. 

The musician was put to work with Mlle. Tsurugi, chopping vegetables. The lanky boy wrapped himself around the diminutive swordswoman as he showed her how to cut a fine dice.

Lahiffe was appointed gofer, fetching and carrying while the kid prepared a pan of oil. The blogger opened a refrigerated bag to pull out Tupperwares full of marinated meats, and they began to fry, sear and braise. A pot of rice boiled away on the stove. The kids laughed and joked as they tossed salad, sliced bread and stirred pots.

Soon enough they had finished their preparations and opened the sliding paper screens that separated the kitchen from the dining room where Mme. Tsurugi sat waiting patiently. 

“Mother, I hope you are prepared.” The younger Tsurugi said, as she and her friends set out the dishes. Then they all took their seats, the Tsurugi girl and the kid clapped hands and hollered something that sounded like “It’s a yucky mess!” and they began passing around dishes and chattering. 

Guillaume took a set at the far end of the table from their hostess. Lahiffe passed him a plate of salads, bread slathered with  _ terrine,  _ something that turned out to be fried lobster balls, a really good barbecued chicken and a bowl of excellent curry. And it looks like there were several more dishes to try when his plate was empty.

Good food. Good friends.

Good for the body. Good for the soul.

Sometimes, his job wasn't half bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks to my beta, the inestimable [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs/pseuds/Khanofallorcs%E2%80%9D>Khanofallorcs</a>,%20for%20making%20%20this%20%20something%20other%20than%20an%20incoherent%20mess.%20%0A%0AThanks%20also%20to%20all%20the%20<i>Fabulous</i>%20people%20at%20the%20<a%20href=), who have encouraged me and kept me going. If you write or draw for this fandom, or just want to, come play with us.


End file.
